


Practice

by DangerRollins



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke asks Alex for a little help with his technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like to read stories about sibling incest,Please do not read this!  
> *******  
> I was originally gonna post this on wattpad but I decided I'd feel better if I posted it here instead.

"Luke this better be good! You interrupted my studying." Alex grumbled,Shutting the door to his bedroom behind her. "It is good,I promise." He said. He sighed before looking towards the ground. There was no way he could look her in the eyes when he said this.

"I need help." He muttered.

"I've known that for years." Alex muttered to herself before gesturing for him to continue.

"There's this girl at school that I really like and she likes me too,I think,But she's experienced and I'm not. I don't know how to...Well you know. Pleasure her-"

"Whoa okay no. Don't ever say that word around me again first of all and second of all how do you expect me to help?" Alex cut in,Shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Truthfully,She always got flustered around Luke nowadays. He went from being an adorable little brother to being a sexy little brother in the blink of an eye. Once he cut his hair and grew taller than her,She could no longer resist sneaking peaks at him.

"Well see that's the thing. I've come to realize that it's not so much my inexperience that is the problem. It's just that I get nervous around people that I don't know that well. See if I was more comfortable with her then I'd be fine,But I'm not so I need my technique to be perfect so even when I'm nervous I'll still be good. That's where you come in." He explains,walking towards her. "I need to practice my technique on you."

"First of all,Incest. Second of all,Of all people to go to with this stupid,Disgusting idea why me? Why not Haley? She's easy!" Alex exclaimed. "Well that's true but she's out of the house this weekend. Plus,You have bigger boobs." He says nonchalantly. "LUKE!" Alex yelled,Trying to open his door. He quickly ran and slammed it shut again before locking it. "Look I need help-"

"Oh don't I know it!"

"How about this. If I can make you moan in less than two minutes you have to let me practice on you." He suggested. "Fine. But only because we both know you won't be able to-"

She let out a gasp as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. He'd picked her up in one swift motion and wrapped her legs behind his back. Without saying a word he pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her.

She didn't know what to think. How could she be letting her brother do this to her? This was wrong on a million different levels,And yet she hadn't pulled away from him and shouted at him. She didn't slap him or lecture him. She let it happen.

In her defense,He really knew how to work his tongue,And the fact that his large hands were grabbing eagerly at her ass was distracting her. Before she knew what was even happening he'd shoved her against the wall. "Luke." She moaned. "Ha!" He shouted,pulling away from her. In all his excitement he'd managed to drop her. "Oops." He muttered. "Uh...Sorry. But anyways! I made you moan and that means I get to practice on you!" He exclaimed happily. "Oh my god I can't believe this! This is gross!" She growled. "It wasn't gross when you were moaning just a couple of seconds ago." Luke mumbled with attitude. "Look don't turn me off right now,Okay? I need this."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She grumbled. Luke plopped down on his bed. "That's entirely up to you. Do what you think the girl I'm trying to get with would do." He shrugged.

Alex sighed. She knew she'd regret this sooner rather than later,But she had to face the facts. She'd had sex once in her life,Though no one knew about it. Everyone thought she was a nerd that couldn't get a guy if she stood outside with a sign on her ass that said 'Fuck me please'. But that wasn't true. Boys are just a bunch of horny cells. They'll fuck anything they can get their hands on. Anyways,When she was 16 she'd had sex with a less than hot senior. She could admit that it wasn't her ideal way of losing her virginity. She couldn't even remember the guy's name.However she had to be happy. If she hadn't screwed that guy then this would be her first time. And nobody sane wants to lose their virginity to their brother...No matter how hot he is.

 

Luke was shocked when Alex walked towards him and straddled his waist. She pressed her chest into his and looked at him for a second before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his pink lips. Her eyes fluttered shut but his remained open. He wasn't sure how to feel. Sure,He was the one who started this all and he insisted on having someone to practice with,But he was still so shocked his sister actually complied.

The truth is,He didn't need any practice. He was pretty confident in his technique and not only that,But there was no girl that he wanted to screw at the moment,Other than Alex herself of course.

This had been his plan all along.

Everyone thought he was the dumbest thing but they didn't realize how smart he could actually be. And apparently,When he needed to be,He was a good actor,Because Alex didn't seem to suspect a thing.

He'd seen the way his sister looked at him recently. He caught her biting her lip as she stared at him,Sometimes when he walked around shirtless she stared for a little while. And what confirmed his suspicions about her being attracted to him was when he caught her watching a video of him at the beach. He was shirtless and he had to admit,His six pack was quite noticeable. It wasn't even that she was watching the video of him over and over and over again. It was that she was watching the video while she was supposed to be studying for a big test.

Studying.

She never stopped studying to watch videos. She never stopped studying to do anything,Especially when a test grade was on the line. Ever since that moment,He decided it'd be a great idea to try to convince his sister to fuck him,Because no matter what anybody said,She was fucking hot.

 

He finally let his eyes close as he felt her start to swirl her tongue around in his mouth. His dick twitched when he thought of how great that'd feel if she gave him a blow job.

 

Alex was bored of kissing. She had gotten wet from the thoughts she was having. How good was this going to be? She'd get to touch his gorgeous abs. And Luke was stronger than he probably thought. He was all muscle at this point and being underneath him was going to feel amazing. When they kissed,His tongue always fought hers for dominance,Whether he was aware of it or not. His hands always automatically went to her butt and squeezed,Lightly at first and then harder,Like he was claiming her. Like he was proving he was dominant. Like he was proving he was in charge. There was nothing hotter than that in Alex's mind. And that's why she was determined to get him hot and angry.

She pulled away from him after what felt like hours,And although she was enjoying herself quite a bit,She couldn't show it.

So she slid off of him and acted bored,Pressing her lips together in a thin line and shrugging halfheartedly.

"What's the problem?" Luke asked curiously. "This just isn't right." Alex sighed.

"Oh my god,Alex-"

"No I don't mean it's not right because it's gross. I mean it isn't right because...I dunno I'm just not feeling anything. I'm not turned on at all and and you're not that great of a kisser." The lies poured out one after another. Alex saw as Luke's confused look turned into one of offense. That meant that her plan was working,As they always did.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're no turned on? We were kissing for like five minutes! I was grabbing your ass-"

"Oh you call that grabbing? I barely felt you. I feel like it'd be better if you just...Knew how to be a man. Take charge stop being so weak-"

"Shut up Alex I'm doing a great job! I am a man!" He whisper yelled.

"Oh are you? Because men don't act as weak as you! I was more turned on when we saw mom and dad having sex." Alex said before shivering. Ew.

 

Luke didn't say anything. He was pissed. How could she seriously not be turned on? He'd be damned if his sister thought he sucked at this. Without saying another word he marched towards her and grabbed her by her hair. He yanked her onto the bed,Face down and then pulled her pants down. She was squirming,Trying to get away but she wasn't telling him to stop so he didn't. Her panties were made of thin lace so he ripped them off her and then landed a hard smack on her plump ass. She gasped and then moaned quietly,But he heard it. He did it again on the other cheek and his cock stiffened even more when he heard the slutty little squeak she let out.

 

Alex bit into his bed sheets to stop herself from being too loud. She could not believe this. Was she dreaming again? How could this be real? She didn't expect him to spank her,She just assumed she'd be able to get him to be a little bit rougher. But this...

She groaned when another hard smack was placed on her ass. Luke chuckled deeply behind her which made her wanna moan again. His voice was just so deep. "I get the feeling that you're enjoying this a little too much,Slut." He mumbled in her ear. "The last thing I want at the moment is for you to enjoy. You don't deserve it." 

His words went straight to her clit.

 

He flipped her around,Tore her shirt off and undid her bra,Freeing her large breasts. He watched hungrily as they bounced a little and then he pushed her so that she was lying flat on her back. "You're fully clothed and I'm naked. Wanna change that?" Alex whispered. "No actually." Luke smirked. He was determined to make Alex feel like a dirty slut. What better way to do that than to have her lying there in front of him,Naked while he was fully clothed? "But I'm sure you would love to see me without clothing. So why don't you get on your knees and beg for me to take my shirt off?" He asked cockily.

 

Alex would've gladly done it without questions if she wasn't trying to play it smart. Instead though she decided to argue with him. She needed him to take complete control. She needed him to think of her as just a toy for his pleasure.

"No. I'm not-"

She was surprised by how quickly he stopped her from speaking. Actually she was surprised by how he stopped her from speaking. He landed a hard smack right across her face and then tugged roughly at her hair,Pulling her towards the floor.

"Beg." He growled.

"Please take off your shirt,Luke."

She was smacked again,Twice this time.

"You made two mistakes. First,It wasn't loud enough. And second,In here from now on,My name is sir." He smirked. "Got it?" 

"Yes sir." She nodded. 

"Go back to begging." He commanded.

"Please take your shirt off,sir. I wanna see your beautiful skin and those sexy abs. Please sir." She whined.

He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head before gesturing towards his pants.

"Luke-"

She did it on purpose.

*Smack*

She was sure her cheek was rose red by now. 

"Sir,Please do not make me beg-"

 

*smack*

 

"Do what I tell you to do." He commanded.

 

Luke was enjoying this much more than he could ever imagine. Soon enough she'd begged him to take off his pants and boxers,And he was a good guy,So he didn't make her beg to suck his cock. He simply shoved it into her mouth and started to face fuck her.The gagging sounds she was making were turning him on even further.

Alex was trying her very best to please her brother. She took as much of his cock as she possibly could and made sure to swirl her tongue around the tip whenever he pulled her head back. He wanted this to be the best blowjob that she had ever given,And the best one that he'd ever receive. Her pussy was twitching and she could feel herself dripping. She'd never been so turned on before!

She was aching to have him shove his cock inside her and pound her until she blacked out. 

 

Luke was getting close as the seconds went by. Alex was better with her tongue than he'd expected her to be. It took every ounce of willpower in his body to keep him from moaning. He needed to hold it in and make it seem like she wasn't doing a good enough job. He wanted to make her desperate to please him in any and every way. 

When he felt like he was about to come,He quickly shoved her away from him. She grunted and quickly stood up,Eager to find out what he wanted next. He didn't say anything though,And just as she was about to ask what he wanted her to do for him,He shoved her up against the wall and picked her up again. "You better hope your spit lubed up my dick enough,Otherwise this is going to hurt." He smirked.

He didn't give her the chance to reply,Instead he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth flew open. She whimpered slightly and then winced,But that didn't stop him from pushing himself all the way in. He didn't stop his movement either,He made sure to pump in and out of her roughly a few times before stopping to give her a small break to adjust. "Fuck,Luke." She nearly whispered,But he heard it. He smacked her as hard as he possibly could before covering her mouth so she wouldn't make too much noise.

It didn't take long before he was steadily fucking her. He wasn't taking it easy one bit and Alex was loving it. She'd been picturing this moment in her brain for quite a few months but she didn't think it'd be this good. He really knew what to do to make a girl feel hot. The hand he had previously placed on his mouth found it's way to her neck,Grabbing it and squeezing only slightly every now and then,While is other hand was wrapped around her thighs to keep her from falling. It didn't take him long to find the spot that made her crazy. Every time he thrust into her he hit it,Making her let out small moans here and there. She was trying her best to keep quiet but it was getting harder and harder. Her body felt hot and her back arched,Increasing the pleasure. Her breasts rested on his chest and she made sure to use one hand to caress them,And the other to hold onto Luke's muscly back.

She was seeing stars as she bit her lip to hold in her moan. She felt herself shaking as she came harder than she ever had before. Her coming didn't stop Luke from thrusting into her,Full force.

Luke was thrusting into her as hard as he possibly could. He was trying to hold out but he couldn't take it anymore,So he quickly pulled out and pushed her down to her knees. He gave his dick a few more pumps and before he knew it,His come was shooting right into her pretty mouth.

When he was done,He let out a long breath and sunk down to the floor,Sitting in front of her. They both caught their breath and then looked at each other. "I don't think you need any more help. Your technique is perfect." Alex said. "That wasn't the best I could do." Luke smirked. "But I don't wanna wear you out anymore." He winked.


End file.
